In recent years, automobiles that rely on electric motors as power sources, such as an electric automobile and a hybrid car, have been spreading. Batteries that supply electricity to the electric motors are mounted on such automobiles.
As a method of charging the batteries, a plurality of methods are known according to types or kinds of the batteries and the automobiles. For example, a large number of hybrid cars operate generators to generate power by using power from engines and to charge the batteries. In some of electric automobiles and hybrid cars (plug-in hybrid cars), it is possible to insert a charging cable into the vehicles and directly charge the batteries from an external power supply.
Such a plug-in hybrid car or the like is provided with a charging connector or the like for receiving the charging cable inserted into the vehicles (as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1). The charging connector described in Patent Document 1 includes a charging port structure. The charging connector of the plug-in hybrid car or the like is mainly provided in an outer panel, a bumper, or the like of the vehicle and covered with a lid body (a lid) for protection from an outer side. A hinge for opening and closing the lid is located on an inside of an opening formed in the outer panel or the like and is configured not to be exposed to the outside.
As the lid located on the outer panel or the like of the vehicle, there is well known a lid (a fuel lid) that covers a fuel filler opening) as described in, for example, Patent Document 2). In a fuel filler lid structure described in Patent Document 2, a fuel filler lid (hereinafter simply referred to as “lid”) is openably and closably supported by a hinge arm (an arm) extending in a U-shape from the inside of the opening.